


Let's change the world!

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt, Sorry Stan, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Stan? Stannnn?! Xeno called.Damn it. That’s right. I’m supposed to go to Xeno’s house today.If the shorter pre-teen found Stan all beat up like this he’d surely fight back no matter how weak he was compared to the teens. Stan gathered his things off the ground and placed them back into his backpack.“Aww what? Is your boyfriend calling you?” The tallest teen asked.“Just get out of my way,” Stan replied, defeated.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. He doesn’t need to know

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for this chapter:// Gay slur, and bullying  
> Next chapter update 1/31: Why am I so weak?  
> Next fanfic: 1/23: Going back to Houston chapter 2: Ishigami family

[Chapter 1: He doesn’t need to know]

“Haha look at him,” the ringleader pointed at Stan.

“Told you he couldn’t fight back,” another said.

“Hehe, still can’t land a punch hmm Stanley?” a third kid mocked.

Stan picked himself up off the dirt outside of the school grounds in an alley. Stan held his side with his arm in a weak effort to ease the pain he felt while getting up. Stan so wanted to say something snarky back when he heard his best friend Xeno call his name.

“Stan? Stannnn?! Xeno called.

_Damn it. That’s right. I’m supposed to go to Xeno’s house today._

If the shorter pre-teen found Stan all beat up like this he’d surely fight back no matter how weak he was compared to the teens. Stan gathered his things off the ground and placed them back into his backpack.

“Aww what? Is your boyfriend calling you?” The tallest teen asked.

“Just get out of my way,” Stan replied, defeated.

“Tch whatever, fag,” the ringleader scoffed.

There it was, another slur. At this point, stan had been called most of the gay slurs in the book. The group of teens walked away from Stan and left in the alleyway alone. Stan leaned against the wall trying to stop the pain he felt in his side. It was still a long walk to Xenko’s and Stan preferred if his best friend didn’t learn he was getting beat up.

“Heyyyyy Stannn. Stann- oh there you are!” Xeno beamed when he saw Stan leaning up against the wall. “What were you doing?” Xeno chuckled.

“Hit my face against a lamppost,” Stan snickered.

“Well come on, mom is going to be worried if we don’t get home soon,” Xeno told Stan.

“Ya, don’t want Mrs.Rachel to worry,” Stan chuckled.

Stan picked up his backpack and walked with Xeno to his house. Truly the streets of Houston were never boring. Stan would always see something new while walking home from school.

“Oh! Did I tell you? Since it’s Friday mom is ordering pizza for dinner,” Xeno told Stan. “She said if we’re good we’d even get garlic knots!”

Stan listens to his best friend go on about his love for garlic bread. Even a stupid topic such as garlic bread, Xeno could talk passionately for hours about. Without even noticing Stan got lost in whatever Xeno was talking about. Stan’s legs kinda just moved on their own. He didn’t even realize he had made it all the way to Xeno’s home.

“Hey Stan, Come on, stop spacing out on me,” Xeno lightly pushed Stan in the arm. 

“Hey don’t push me,” Stan lightly pushed back.

Both the pre-teen burst out laughing at each other. Stan forgot about the pain in his side while he laughed with Xeno.

“Ok ok for real stan how long were you spaced out?” Xeno asked as the two walked up the driveway.

“Hmm, when did you start talking?” Stan asked.

“Pftt you dick,” Xeno chuckled “Garlic knots are a very important topic I’ll have you know,”

“Did you read about it in one of your science books?” Stan teased.

“What if I did?” Xeno dramatically huffed.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say then,” Stan commented.

“Look who’s talking mister 53 on a spelling test,” Xeno pointed out.

“Hey! Banana has way too many n’s and a’s!” Stan protested.

“It was the first question, Stan!” Xeno grumbled into his hand.

“Whatever Xe, just open the door already,” Stan scoffed.

“So grumpy,” Xeno commented before pushing open the door to his house. “Hey mom, we’re home,”

“Oh hello dears,” Xeno’s mom, Rachel Wingfield, called from the living room.

“Hey, Mrs. Rachel,” Stan replied. Taking off his shoes by the door

“Hey, Mom, me and Stan are going to my room, call us when it’s time to order?” Xeno asked.

“Sure dear, have fun and no shortcutting the power please Xeno,”

“I won’t,” Xeno sang as he and Stan ran up the stairs.

Xeno’s room was as nerdy as he was. Science posters plastered over his baby blue walls. The only equation Stan could recognize was E=MC2 and even then Stan didn’t really know what it meant, but somehow, to Xeno, it all made sense. The next thing that always caught Stan’s eyes were the glow in the dark stars on Xeno’s ceiling.

“Looking at the stars again?” Xeno asked.

“Ya, I remember when we put them up,” Stan chuckled. 

“I remember you almost dropping me,” Xeno hissed.

“Hey, it was during break and I think the cookies added a few pounds to you,” Stan teased.

“I’ll have you know I didn’t eat that many cookies,” Xeno barked

“The bruise on my elbow says differently,” Stan smirked. “I’ve had you on my shoulders plenty of times but last time you were soooo heavy,”  
“Hmh whatever Stan,” Xeno huffed.

“Haha hey, hey come on Xeno don’t be like that,” Stan laughed as he sat on the bed.

Honestly, it wasn’t Xeno’s fault that Stan’s shoulders let out, but Stan wasn’t about to tell Xeno that a bruise from the day before caused Stan to drop Xeno.


	2. My home is with you not him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can’t sleep,” Stan mumbled.  
> “Nightmares?” Xeno asked.  
> “Ya…,” Stan groaned.  
> “Hmh… I see,” Xeno hummed. Xeno sat up and sat up on the edge of the bed and dangled his feet off the edge. “Come here for a sec?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is updating biweekly I'm making the chapters longer.  
> Tw for this chapter:// Gay slur, and mentions of abuse

[Chapter 2: My home is with you not him]

Xeno being the nerd he was, took the homework out of his backpack and started working on it. 

“Xe, you know it’s Friday right?” Stan asked as he practiced basketball on the small hoop on the top of Xeno’s doom that Xeno had for him. “You can just do it over the weekend,”

“I could but that funny hearing it coming from you,” Xeno remarked. Xeno pulled some extra paper out of this backpack. “Your’s, you left it in your desk,”

Stan put down the basketball and took the paper from Xeno that he had  proudly  left there. “You saw huh?”

“Stan I keep telling you, while your talent for hunting is quite elegant I don’t think it’ll be enough to get you into college,” Xeno remarked, lifting his head up from his homework.

“Ehhhh? Are you still going on about that? We’re in our first year in junior high and you are thinking of college?” Stan complained. “Come on Xe, there is so much out in there. Hell even in Houston, there is so much to see and you’re thinking about college?”

“Hmmm, one of us has too,” Xeno hummed, completely unfazed by Stan’s words. Xeno’s stubbornness is on full display. While it annoyed Stan, Stan also found it charming about his best friend. No matter what anyone tells him Xeno keeps to his morals. 

“Whatever mom,” Stan groaned.

“Stanley Xeno! come order,” Xeno’s mother calls.

“Stan,”

“pepperonis and garlic knots got it,” Stan cut him off. “You ask for the same stuff each time,”

“Because it tastes good,” Xeno retorted. 

“Ya ya,” Stan waved off. 

Stan threw his homework on his backpack on the bed and made his way down the stairs to Xeno’s mom in the kitchen.

“Xeno asked more than normal and I’m fine with it,” Stan shrugged.

“I swear that boy will never change,” Mrs. Rachel sighed.

“Just be glad he got past that phase when he asked for exactly 20 pepperonis because if there were 21 it would be too savory and if there were 19 it tasted different,” Stan recalled.

“Oh don’t remind me, dear,” Mrs. Rachel cringed. “Oh ya, did you want dessert pizza?”

“Oh, dessert pizza too? Is it someone’s birthday?” Stan asked.

“Stanley…,” Mrs. Rachel's eyes with a bit of sorrow as she spoke. “How is she?”

The light atmosphere dropped with that one question. Stan couldn’t keep his eye contact with the lady that stood in front of him. “Worse…, Even since yesterday it really set in for her,”

“I see,” Mrs. Rachel whispered. “Stan if you need to you can stay here the night..,” 

“Thanks, Mrs. Rachel but… but I think I need to be with my mom,” Stan managed to say.

_ Tell her the truth. I don’t want to go back! I don’t want to go back there! _

“Stanely, I’m worried about both you and your mother with that monster there but I really insist you stay here for the night. After that long plane ride… I’m just worried for you dear,” Mrs. Rachel confessed.

Stan wrapped his arms around Mrs. Rachel. “Thank you, Mom,” Stan mumbled.

.

.

.

_ Wait- DID I JUST?! _

“No, problem son,” Mrs. Rachel softly chuckled.

“Forget I ever said that,” Stan mumbled.

“Already forgot, now head upstairs before Xeno thinks you tripped on the stairs,” Mrs. Rachel joked.

Stan pulled away from the hug still embarrassed he just called his friend’s mom “Mom”.

Stan rushed back upstairs to Xeno’s room. Xeno was still bent over his homework working on it.

“There you are Stan,” Xeno commented. “I also thought you fell down the stairs,” 

“Nah, we’re making fun of your 20 pepperoni phase,” Stan snickered.

“Hey, that was years ago!” Xeno snapped.

“If you say so Xe,” Stan shrugged. Also, I’m staying at your place for the night so where’d ya hide the sleeping bag?”

“In the closet,” Xeno said. 

Stan opened the closest door. Stan flipped on the light switched and started to dig through the pipe of stuff on the floor,”

“Hey Stan,” Xeno said.

“Don’t tell me it’s downstairs,” Stan grunted.

“No, that’s not it…,” Xeno mumbled.

“What is it then?” Stan called back.

“I-,” Xeno started. “I threw away your toothbrush by accident,”

“You did what?!!” Stan shouted. “How do you accidentally throw away my toothbrush?!”

“It just fell into the trash!” Xeno shouted back.

“Xeno I swear to god,” Stan groaned. “Well is the rest of my stuff here and not thrown away?”

“Tch yes,” Xeno clicked his tongue.

Stan finally found the sleeping bag and a gray pull string bag from Xeno’s closest. It was the normal sleep bag Stan used. A long dark blue camping sleeping bag Stan and Xeno had brought for a previous camping trip in Xeno’s backyard. With how many time Stan had slept over Him and Xeno had made a “Stan sleepover kit”

One hair brush, toothbrush, a bunch of clean clothes Stan brought over from his house, some music CDs, And pieces of candy Stan refilled each Halloween.

“Next time we go to the dollar store make sure to remind me I need a toothbrush. Next time I sleepover,”

“Ya whatever,” Xeno huffed.

  
  


“Boys, food is here,” Mrs. Rachel called from the dining room.

“First one downstairs gets the first slice,” Stan egged Xeno on.

“Hey wait!” Xeno rushed out of his chair and out his door right behind Stan.

Stan and Xeno’s feet sounded like a bunch of bulls as they raced down. Stan and Xeno pushed each other as they ran. The two got down to the kitchen miraculously unharmed. They grabbed the plates from the counter.

“Woah  dessert  pizza?!” Xeno awed.

“Make sure to take some salad if you want  desert  boys,” Mrs. Rachel called.

Recently the two put some salad on their plate. Sten did the best he could to avoid the tomatoes in the garden salad. The two sat at the dining table by the kitchen and started to eat their pizza first. The humm of the garage opening stopped Xeno. The door that led to the garage openers and in walked in John Wingfield, Xeno’s father.

“Hey there Stan,” Mr. John waved. “Staying over the night again?”

“Yes sir,” Stan replied.

Xeno’s dad was a professor at Sam Houston University. He was a professor of medicine. Xeno looked up to him and wanted to be a scientist as well. Xeno really looked up to his dad and Stan would’ve found it sweet if...

“Hey Dad, we’re having pizza for dinner,” Xeno told his dad.

“I see Xeno,” Mr. John replied.

If it wasn’t for Mr. John being so cold to Xeno but more warm and open to Stan. Some days it felt like Stan was his kid and not Xeno, but Xeno didn’t notice or he just didn’t bring it up.

  
  


Xeno was fast asleep in his bed but something was keeping Stan up. It wasn’t quite guilt but he didn’t have a free conscience either. Stan was worried for his mom. She right now was alone at Stan’s home with Stan’s father. Stan was happy to be safe and at his best friend’s house but still, he couldn’t stop worrying for his mom, and tomorrow Stan had to go back there. That thought alone was the main thing keeping Stan up. Stan really just hoped his mom was ok. Even though all the abuse Stan’s father put his mother through, even though her depression, Stan’s mother was always there trying to keep Stan safe and happy. Stan tossed and turned in his sleeping bag, just trying to get a bit of sleep. His brain told him he was tired but his heart fought against that. 

_ Momma, please _

_ Shhh, sweetheart… Baby please, don’t cry. It’ll be alright _

Stan tossed and turned.

_ Promise me one thing, You won’t give up on anything.  _

_ I-I _

_ It’s too late for me Stan but you, you're so smart, capable, and strong because you’re my son. _

Stan brought up a hand up to his hair. It was a replica of his mom’s hair. Blonde, long, full.

“Stan…,” Xeno mumbled. Xeno’s words stopped Stan’s thoughts. “What are you doing up so late?”

“Can’t sleep,” Stan mumbled.

“Nightmares?” Xeno asked.

“Ya…,” Stan groaned.

“Hmh… I see,” Xeno hummed. Xeno sat up and sat upon the edge of the bed and dangled his feet off the edge. “Come here for a sec?”

“What is it Xe?”

“Just get up here before I change my mind,” Xeno huffed.

Stan rolled his eyes but followed the pre-teen’s orders. Stan got up from the sleeping bag and sat down next to Xeno. Xeno started to run his fingers through Stan's hair. At first, Stan didn’t understand what he was doing but kept his mouth shut. Xeno moved his fingers back and forth over Stan’s scalp. Stan’s eyes started to feel heavy.

“I’ve been researching some things about biology and I was learning about head massage. It feels good because the skin on your  scalp  is really close to your brain and this can help release chemi- Stan?”

  
  


The next thing Stan remembered, Stan was laying in Xeno’s bed and it was morning. Had he really passed out last night? Stan’s eyes still felt heavy but he felt a lot better than last night. Stan turned to his right to see Xeno sleeping on his side. Stan was holding back his laughter. Xeno’s hair was in a knotted mess. The normal put together Xeno looked like a total mess. Messy hair, drool cover pillow, his eye bags looked really bad in the morning. Stan had slept over plenty of times but Stan never really took a good long look at Xeno while he slept. 

_ Ughhh I feel like a creep. _

Stan looked at the clock on the bedside table, 9:30 am. After years of sleeping over at Xeno’s house, Stan knew Xeno always had an alarm set for 8:30 because of how much Xeno linked order and liked having a routine in his life… but for some reason, the alarm didn’t go off. Stan looked more at the alarm clock. The alarm switch was turned off.

“Hmmh thank Xe,” Stan whispered.

  
  


Stan was in the back of Xeno’s mom’s car. It was quiet. In the car beside the radio that played the latest songs. They seemed way too upbeat for where Stan was heading to. Stan gripped his backpack tightly. Stan wanted to see his mother but he wanted Mrs. Rachel to stay with him. As they pulled up to Stan’s house, Stan felt his heart start to bear super fast. His father’s car was in the driveway. A black pick up truck with a bunch of stickers on the back. 

“Mrs. Rachel… Can you come with me?” Stan asked.

“Of course, Stan,” Mrs. Rachel smiled.

Stan got out of the car and slung his backpack over his back and walked with Mrs. Rachel to his front door. 

Mrs. Rachel pulled out her flip one and called a number. The humm of the phone must have rung once or twice before it stopped and went to voicemail. Mrs. Rachel put her phone in her jacket pocket. The door to Stan’s house opened and there was his mother. Stan’s heartbeat steadied.

“Who’s at the damn door?!” A male voice yelled.

“It’s just a salesman,” Stan’s mom called back before stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

Stan’s mom made sure the door was closed before she pulled Stan into a hug.

“Thank you, Rachel,” Stan’s mom's voice trembled. “I really can’t thank you enough,”

“Maggie…,” Mrs. Rachel hesitated. 

“Stan,” Stan’s mom let go of Stan. “I’ve unlocked your room window, try to get in through there ok?”

Stan nodded and made it to the side of the house, but he didn’t go inside just yet.

“Maggie, I’ve been there for you for years. Since 7th grade but my god Maggie, Stan can’t grow up like this. He’s a pre-teen now and I worry he’ll go down the wrong path like this.

“Rachel… I don’t know what to do anymore,”

Stan could hear his mom cry.

“Get away from that bastard. He’s a no-good abusive asshole,”

“I-I know, I’m so c- close to just taking Stan and running away but… Where would we go, Rachel? I can’t work or drive because of meds but we need his money to survive,”

“You’ll find a way Maggie but you can’t keep trying to protect that boy and rise him at the same time while that asshole is beating on you,”

“... It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as Stan can live a good life and have his needs provided for...,”

“Rachel listen to me. Stan called me mom last night and cried in my arms,”

It went quiet for a second.

“He- he did?”

“He was so worried for you he was debiting coming home,”   
“But he knew his father was coming back so why?”

“Maggie I know your parents haven’t been in your life since you were 7 and it's hard, but Stan needs a lot more than financial support in his life. He needs a parent,”

“Hi- hic oh Rachel where will I go?”

“Maggie, me and John have been talking and for the first month we can pay for a motel room,”

“R- Rachel,”

“Maggie I’m worried for you and Stan’s health. I can see the bruises on your arm. I need you two to get out of there,”

“Rachel this is insane,”

“Maggie,” Mrs. Rachel’s voice became stern. “Get everything you can, and get it ready. I’m not letting you or Stan stay there much longer. Get your bags. I’ll be back here before the sun is up tomorrow,”

“I’ll get Stan… and thank you, Rachel,”

Stan rushed into his window into his room, before closing the window behind him. Stan’s mom quietly and slowly opened the door to the room. Stan’s mom stepped into the room and closed the door.

“You heard didn’t you?” Stan’s mom asked. Stan nodded. “Do you think it’s crazy?”

“Momma, I’m strong because I’m your son, remember? It’s not too late for you. Don’t give up,”

Stan’s mom was taken aback for a second before she took another look at her son. “Ya, I promise tomorrow this hell will be over. I’m going to text Mrs. Rachel right now,”

  
  


Tomorrow morning, only one more dinner to get through. Stan sat at the table with his mother and father. Even though Stan’s father's abuse, he would always shout about how they should be a perfect family. A perfect family from the 1950s maybe. A stay home mother cooking for her family, a father working a 9-6 job, and  obedient  children with no original thoughts whatsoever. The house smelling of cigarette smoke. Stan absolutely hated the smell. This was a perfect family to Stan’s dad and some days Stan thinks his dad had diluted himself into believing it was a perfect family. Apparently, the perfect family ate their dinners in complete silence.

“So Stan where were you last night?” Stan’s father broke the silence.

Stan almost coughed up his spaghetti. He was really hoping he wouldn’t ask that. “Oh, I was at Steve’s house sir,”

Steve was on Stan’s junior football team. He was the type of guy Stan would never hang out with but Stan’s father loved him. Probably because he was much more “masculine” as Stan’s father would say.

“Steve? Really, then why was Xeno’s mother here?” He sneered.

“Xeno was at Steve’s house too and Mrs. Wingfield offered to take me home,” Stan came up with a lie on the spot.

“How many times have I told you they’re bad news, Stanely?” Stan’s dad commented.

Stan was at a loss for words but he could feel his father’s icy gare.

“I-I,”

“I asked Rachel to pick up Stanely for me,” Stan’s mom lied. “You were watching the game and I didn’t want Stan to walk,”

“I see,” Stan’s father's temper cooled down. “Next time just tell me ok Stanley?”

“Yes sir,” Stan quickly mumbled before rushing to get his food down. “Please excuse me,” Stan stood up from the table to wash his dish.

“Oh, and Stan why don’t you stay down here for a second?” 

Stan’s eyes widened. There was no way he knew about the plan then why did he want Stan to stay? Stan looked over at his mother to look just as scared but slightly nodded to her son.

“Y- yes sir,” Stan replied.

Stan learned it was best if he didn’t ask questions and just followed what his father told him what to do.

“Oh and Maggie, can I see your phone?”

A shiver shot through Stan’s spine. 

_ How… The walls aren’t thin enough for him to be able to hear the plan so why…? _

“Sure dear,” Stan’s mom mustered a smile before handing him her flip phone.

Stan’s father looked at the small flip phone’s screen. “Tch, next time just tell me if I need to get groceries,” Stan’s dad scoffed.

“Yes, sorry dear,” Stan’s mom apologized.

_ There is no way he didn’t find the messages mom sent Mrs. Rachel… _

“Please excuse me, dear,” Stan’s mother stood up from her seat.

Stan sat with his father in the living room. It was part of his dad’s perfect family dynamic. The wife cleaned up the dishes as the son and father watched the football game. Stan sat on the opposite couch, away from his father.

“Stan,”

“Yes sir?”

“Come here a second,” Stan’s father waved Stan over.

Stan did as he was told. He stood in front of his father but tried to keep out of reach of him.

“Do you know why I tell you not to hang out with the Wingfield’s son?” He asked.

“Yes sir,”

“And yet you still did?”

“I’m sorry sir but-,”  **_Oh no_ **

“What did I say about talking back boy?” He raised his voice.

“Sorry sir,” Stan’s attention was on his father's left hand in case of any sudden movements.

“Look me in the eyes when I’m talking to you boy. I’ll tell you this once more. The Wingfields son is a faggot and I don’t want you hanging out with someone like that. Thinking they’re girls and shit. How disgusting,”

Stan held his tongue back. His friend was no faggot and if his father were anyone else Stan would have told him off but right now all that matter was giving his mother time to get ready without his father noticing. Stan nodded.

“Good, now go do your homework,” He dismissed Stan. 

“Ok, sir,”

  
  


“Hey sweetheart wake up,” Stan heard a female voice say.

Stan blinked a few times before opening his eyes. His mother was there with her handbag and Stan's backpack on her back. “Mrs. Rachel is here,”   
With that Stan almost shot up out of bed and grabbed the bag he had packed of the stuff he needed. Some toys, hygiene products and all the clothes he could fit. When it came down to it Stan was surprised with how much stuff he really didn’t need.

“Now make sure to be extra quiet,” Stan’s mother whispered. “Mrs. Rachel is outside,”

Stan nodded and walked in front of his mom into the main hallway. Stna tried his best to quietly open the front door a bit, creaking here and there but there was Mrs. Rachel. Stan didn’t hesitate to walk outside in the cold morning wind. 

_ Finally after years of being in this godforsaken house. Finally- _

**“AHH!”**

“And where are you going so early?” a male voice growled.

“Let go of me, Rick!” Stan’s mother cried.

“Mind your own damn business. You and my bitch wife are kidnapping my damn kid,” Stan’s father sneered.

“Let go, or I’ll get the police here so fast,” Mrs. Rachel barked back.

“For what? You’re kidnapping my kid,”

The neighbors started to get outside to see what’s happening. 

“Try to explain the  brises  then,”

“She tripped. Tell her Stan,”

“She-,”

The  neighbors  started to whisper.

“Stanley!”

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter update 2/13: Stanley stay the night  
> Next fanfic: 2/6: Going back to Houston chapter 3


	3. Why am I so weak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after years of being in this godforsaken house. Finally-  
> “AHH!”  
> Stan stopped in his tracks. paralyzed with fear.  
> “And where are you going so early?” a male voice growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for this chapter://mentions of domestic abuse, bullying

[Chapter 3: Why am I so weak?]

_ Finally after years of being in this godforsaken house. Finally- _

**“AHH!”**

Stan stopped in his tracks. paralyzed  with fear.

“And where are you going so early?” a male voice growled.

“Let go of me, Rick!” Stan’s mother cried.

_ Move! Turn around! Do something! _

“Let go right now Rick,” Mrs. Rachel shouted.

Stan looked up from the ground at Mrs. Rachel.

“Mind your own damn business. You and my bitch wife are kidnapping my damn kid,” Stan’s father sneered.

“Let go, or I’ll get the police here so fast,” Mrs. Rachel barked back.

“For what? You’re kidnapping my kid,”

The neighbors started to get outside to see what’s happening. 

“Try to explain the  brises  then,”

“She tripped. Tell her Stan,”

“She-,”

The neighbors started to whisper.

“Stanley!”

“N- No! You did that you abusive asshole!” Stan blurted out. Stan turned to face his father. “You hit her!”

“Why you!” Stan’s father’s hand reached out. “Aughh!” 

Stan’s mom stepped on Stan’s father’s foot and managed to get out of his hold. She took Stan’s hand and started to run towards Mrs. Rachel’s car. Stan almost tripped on himself with how fast his mom was moving.

“Get in Stanley,”

Stan got into the back seat of the car with his bag. Stan’s mom also got in the car and closed the door before Stan’s father could reach them. Mrs. Rachel got in the car as well and turned on the ignition. The shouting was muffled by the engine coming to life. Mrs. Rachel pulled out of the driveway and got out of the cul de sac. When they were far enough away Stan finally took a deep breath.

“Mom?” Stan turned to look at his mother.

“I’m so glad you’re ok Stanely,” Stan’s mom placed her hand on top of Stan’s head. “You were so strong,”

  
  


Sunday afternoon came and went. Stan and his mom were in a 2 bedroom motel for the night. Stan’s mother told him they’d be staying there for a while. It was close enough to Stan’s school so he could walk. Days had passed and Stan was still a bit on edge in his classes. Scared his father would show up to his classes and ask for him. Trying to explain to his homeroom teacher was a no. He definitely hated Stan’s guts ever since his son started a fight with Stan. Come to think of it he didn’t trust many adults in the school. It felt like they all won’t believe his story. A middle school kid and his mother ran away from Mr. Wingfield. This part of Houston all knew him and respected him. The bullying from the older kids didn’t stop but he was careful not let Xeno see. The last thing Stan needed right now was Xeno to worry about him. Stan tried to act normal around his friend but the stress was starting to get to Stan. 

“Hey Stan, are you ok?” Xeno snapped him out of his thoughts.

_ No  _ “Yeah,” Stan lied. “Football has us getting up earlier and earlier,”

“Coach Garret?” Xeno asked.

“Ya, he keeps getting on our asses,”

Xeno sighed. “Why am I not surprised?” 

“What can you say? Coach got to work us to death,” Stan chuckled.

“Exactly why I will never take up a sport,” Xeno scoffed.

“Xeno you almost passed out running one mile on the track last week,” Stan pointed out, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“And that’s why I have science!”

Stan rolled his eyes at his friend’s comment “Xeno you know tha-” Stan turned to face Xeno and was met with his friend Xeno’s face a bit too close to his.

“Stan?” Xeno slightly tilted his head.

“I-It’s nothing,” Stan stuttered, leaning back a bit. Stan’s heart started to beat faster in his chest. “You just startled me,”

“Oh sorry,” Xeno replied as he pulled away as well.

“It’s fine… just don’t do it again,” Stan commented.

The two went back to eating their lunch without saying much the rest of the time. Stan kinda left bad for adding the last part. Xeno had always been enthusiastic about science and would always get up in Stan’s face about it. What was different about this time then that got Stan so worked up? Even thinking about it now Stan’s heartbeat picked up.

_ Was I really that stressed? _

Stan was in science class after the lunch break. The teacher was going on about potential v kinetic energy. Stan tried to focus but the small thoughts in his head had him so stressed.

_ Come on Stanley, focus. _

Stan was so fixated on trying to listen to the teacher he didn’t even notice the teacher’s phone ring.

_ The test is in 2 days and you need to focus on taking the notes for- _

“Stanley,”

_ the test. Now just try and forget everything- _

“Stanley,”   
_ Ya, it’ll be fine. _

A poke to the back made Stan snap out of his thoughts. He looked up to seeing the teacher with the phone in her hand and looking at him

“Stanely, they want you at the front office,” The teacher told him.

“Ohhhh,”

“Stan’s in trouble,” 

“Quiet down y’all. They said to bring your stuff,”

“Ok Ma'am,”

Stanley was too embarrassed to ask why. He just put down his pencil, got out of his seat and walked to the front office. It wasn’t too far away but on his walk there it hit him. Why was he told to bring his stuff? No way his mom was here to pick him early. Stan pushed open the office’s door.

**_SHIT!_ **

Standing there was a tall man in a suit with violet-purple eyes and combed through hair talking to the receptionist. He already had the receptionist laughing along with him.

“Oh is this Stanely?” The receptionist turned to look at Stan.

Before Stan had time to formulate a response. His father already had one.

“Ya it is,” Stan’s father smiled.

The smile looked so genuine it always made Stan sick look at it.

_ Liar. _

“Ahh ok, you’ll have to sign him out first,” 

“Oh do you have a pen?” 

“Here,”

Stan was terrified but not helpless. He took small steps back to the door, before opening it and booking it out of there.

“Stanley!”

“No way I’m going back! So get away old man!” Stan called as he ran.

Stan had in mind which bathroom he was heading for. It was one that was not used as much but close enough where his father should not be able to catch up to him. Stan quickly checked behind him and didn’t see the person he ran into. Stan stumbled forward and covered his face with his arms as protection. Stan sat up as quickly as he had fallen. The pain didn’t even register in his arms. Stan tried to run again but someone was holding his backpack back. It was the 6th grade counselor.

“Young man, no running in the halls,”

“Ahh Stanely are you ok?” Stan’s father called.

“Ahh is he your son?” The counselor asked.

“Ya, sorry about that. I have to take him home. It’s kinda emergency,”

Stan was really trapped now.

“Ahhh I see, let’s go back to the front office shall we?”

Stan didn’t have to be dragged. He willingly walked back with the counselor and his dad.

“Aishia can I see the sign out paper for Stanely here?” The counselor asked.

“Oh sure…,” The receptionist hesitated but still handed over the sign out the paper.

“Ohh I see, Synder,” the counselor read out loud. “Sorry, Mr. Synder but the boy’s mother called earlier. She said wanted to change to the emergency contact. You’re no longer on the contact list,”

“Excuse me?” Stan’s father asked just as dumbfounded as Stan.

“Yes, she called me a few hours ago to inform me of the new change, and according to policy we can’t let you take Stanley home unless she or the emergency contact says it’s ok,”

“But I’m his father,”

“I’m sorry sir,”

“Tch I’m just going to take him and talk to my wife afterward,” Stan’s father took Stan’s arm.

“Mr. Synder, let Stanely go or we will get the cops here,”

“Stanely tell him,”

Stan said nothing and just looked down at the ground

He had been fighting to get away from his father for so long and he was starting to get tired. What was the point in even fighting it?

“Mr. Synder! Let go of the boy”   
Stan’s father let go of Stan’s wrist. “Fine, I’ll pick him up later then,”

Stan’s father walked out of the room and left Stan standing there confused.

“What was that all about Jason?” The receptionist asked. “Mr. Synder’s contact was on the paper,”

“Don’t worry about it,” The counselor replied. “I’ll take the fall,”

“If you say so,” The receptionist sighed.

The counselor turned to look at Stan. “Are you ok son?”

Stan nodded not knowing what to say.

“How about we head to my office for a sec ok?” The counselor asked.

“Uhh I should go to class…,” Stan mumbled.

“I think class can wait,” 

Stan followed the man into this office. It had a bunch of inspirational posters on the wall, stress  relief  toys, and a bunch of pillows. Almost looked like a kids room. Stan took a seat in the chair next to the counselor’s desk.

“So care to tell me what happened out there?” The counselor asked.

“It’s nothing…,”

“Stanely, I saw your spirit full force away from your father. That’s not nothing,”

“He’s not my father,” Stan mumbled.

“He sure looks like you,”

“Well, he’s not!” Stan raised his voice without meaning too. “That jerk will never be my father,”

Stan relaxed back more into his chair shouting. He expected the counselor to be mad but the old man held out a lollipop. “Here,”

Stan took the lollipop from the man and popped it into his mouth.

“Look, Stan, you don’t need to tell me it just yet but let me ask you. Do you want to change your emergency contact?” 

“Huh?”

“Let’s just say your mom called ok? Now, do you want me to change the contact?”

“Yeah,”

“Ok, do you have a number?” 

Stan told the counselor the number of Xeno’s home phone number. “Is that all you want?”   
“If that’s all you want to tell me then yes,” The counselor hummed.

_ Old man needs to stay out of my business. He’s only going to cause trouble.  _

Stan scoffed, stood up, and walked out of the front office. It was still early and school wasn’t going to let out for a few minutes so Stan decided to leave early. Stan chose to take the alleyways instead of the front in case his dad was still there or the school police. Stan knew the high school let out early and that’s where the older kids would hang out but Stan decided to take that risk. Honestly getting the crap kicked out of him seemed like a safer option. 

A few back gates and walking by overfilled trash cans Stan found the alleyway that leads him to the spot he and Xeno would meet up, and it seemed like no one was there. Maybe for once, he could catch a bre-

“Ayye Stanley!” 

Nope.

It was the same group of guys as always. Delinquents from the other high school need a not completely helpless punching bag, and to them, Stan fit the mold.

“What AJ?” Stan sneered.

“Hey hey now, is that any way to talk to a friend?” AJ, The ringleader of the group asked rather sly.

“What do you want now?” Stan asked again.

“Listen, kid I don’t like your attitude,” AJ hissed. “I’ve had a made day and I don’t need to take your shit,”

“Great, neither do I,” Stan replied. “Let me pass and we both win,”

“Oh-oh, Stan, I don’t think you get how this works,” AJ sighed. “I’m going to hurt you, Synder, you little punk,” AJ titled his head to look down on Stan. “Because you piss me off,”

“Feelings mutual,” Stan snickered.

_ The quicker he gets his anger out the more time I have to recover. _

Before Stan had enough time to make another comment, a quick punch to the face shut Stan up and knocked him to the ground.

_ Damn it, I wasn’t- He’s never aimed the face before. Damn it! _

Stan quickly rolled over to cover his face. The kicking started. Stan’s back kept taking the abuse. Stan used his hands to cover his ears but he could still hear them laughing. They were all laughing at him. Stan’s eyes started to water. Why was he taking this? Why was this something he always felt numb to do? WHY WAS HE SO WEAK?

_ Against  _ _ my father, for my mother, why am I so weak?! _

“STANLEY!”

_ NO! God please no! Anyone but him. _

“Huh?” The kicking stopped for a second.

“Don’t you dare take a step closer!” Stan shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter update 2/27 So you knew?  
> Next fanfic: 2/14


	4. So you knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Huh?” The kicking stopped for a second.  
> “Don’t you dare take a step closer!” Stan shouted.  
> No, not now. Out of all the time that little jerk could show up-  
> “Get off of him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a chapter is so short but I felt like it was important to make this a chapter on its own.

[Chapter 4: So you knew?]

“Huh?” The kicking stopped for a second.

“Don’t you dare take a step closer!” Stan shouted.

_ No, not now. Out of all the time that little jerk could show up- _

“Get off of him!”

“Ohh look it’s the little fags boyfriend,”

“Xeno get out of here!” Stan shouted.

_ I can take the abuse but Xeno can’t! _

“Get off Stanley!” Xeno shouted.

“Or you’re going to do what?” AJ asked. “At least Stan has some muscle on him but you, you’re a total twig,”

Stan tried to get up to protect Xeno but his arms were betraying him.

“I don’t need brute force,” Xeno smirked. “I have science, unlike you meatheads,”   
“Oh really? What are you going to make a baking soda volcano explode?” AJ asked.

“Of course that's the only thing you could think of,” Xeno sighed.

Stan lifted up his head to see AJ walking closer to Xeno, but Xeno didn’t budge. 

“You know what kid you’re starting to piss me off too,”

“Last chance,”

Stan’s heart dropped as AJ got closer to his friend.

AJ grabbed Xeno by his hair and pulled him closer. “Listen kid if you have a death wish-”

“I asked nicely,”

“Wha- AGHHHHH,” AJ screeched.

AJ let go of Xeno’s hair and fell into a heap on the ground and Xeno’s feet.

“Anyone else?” Xeno smiled so innocently like he didn’t just knock out a teen more than half his size. 

“Aye let’s get out of here,”

“Freak,”   
The others ran away from Xeno. Stan was still trying to process what just happened. Xeno stepped over AJ and slowly walked to Stan and knelt down next to him.

“What was that?” Stan was still in shock.

“Homemade teaser,” Xeno explained. “Don’t worry, I won't bore you with the details,”

“You didn’t kill him did you?” Stan softly chuckled as he sat up.

“No, the voltage should have just made a guy like him pass out,” Xeno scoffed. “Here,” Xeno handed Stan his books that came out of his backpack.

“Thanks,” Stanley hummed. “How’d you know I was here?”

“You always come this way and I kinda suspected something was going on ever since you dropped me a few weeks ago,”

“So you knew…,”

“Stan… why didn’t you didn’t tell me?” Xeno asked.

Stan looked up at his friend. He almost looked hurt. Without even thinking Stan put his hand on Xeno’s face and cupped Xeno’s  cheek . “Hey don’t look at me like that Xe. I just didn’t want you to get hurt,”

Xeno seemed a bit surprised by the sudden affection but didn’t reject it. “I’m sorry it took so long to get the  teaser  done, but because I didn’t know those jerks names I couldn’t report them,”   
“You think they’ll try anything again?” Stan joked.

“How you can still joke while having the shit beat out of ya I’ll never know,” Xeno rolled his eyes.

Stan realized he had his hand on Xeno’s face and took it off. “Kinda need that skill for football,”

“Stan, don’t lie to me,”

“Huh?”

“Stan, I know you’re lying. Your  pupil  always  dilate  when you lie,”

“If you know then why are you asking?”

“I just want my best friend to be honest with me, that’s all,”

Stan hesitated to say why but the look in Xeno’s eyes- “I gotten used to it from home,”

“I see… I should've guessed when I saw you run away from your father like that,”

“You saw that too?”

“Ya, I was coming out of the bathroom, and when I saw you take the back way I skipped the rest of class to follow you,”

“You creep,” Stan pushed Xeno’s shoulder. “I know I’m pretty cool but that’s doesn’t mean you have to follow me Xe,”

“I forgot how much I hate your guts,”

“Oh no I’m so scared,” Stan mocked.

“You should be, I just took out a guy twice the size of me,” Xeno smirked. Stan reached out and pulled Xeno into a hug. “Huh Stan?”

“Just a few seconds more,”

“Sure,” Xeno patted Stan’s back.

_ How did he do that? A.J was threatening him but he didn’t flinch or even look worried. He definitely could have snapped Xeno like a twig but Xeno didn’t take it. Even now, I’m the one clinging to him. Xeno, sometimes your strength surprises me. _

_ I’ll become strong too. _

_ For Mom, for Xeno, for myself. _

_ I’m not some weak kid anymore. _

The next day at school Stan walked into the front office before school officially started. There was the consoler at his desk. 

“Oh yes Stan is there something I can help you with?” He asked.

“I changed my mind. There’s more I want to say,”    
“Well by all means take a seat,”   
“Ehh thank you Mr…,”

“Mr. Damien,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter update 3/21 What does it mean to be strong?  
> Next fanfic: 2/28  
> _______  
> I said on "Going back to Houston" I try my best to keep on schedule but I just need to rest more. I'm so sorry if you wanted the chapter to come out on time but I swear I'm doing all I can to get these chapters out.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .Updating biweekly.  
> Twitter:@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr:@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
